


Ditto Takes Over

by RealFinePoint



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Face-Sitting, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Possession, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealFinePoint/pseuds/RealFinePoint
Summary: An experimental ditto escapes a lab, containing possessive powers... and a sexual appetite. His first victims? Two potential lovebirds. Commissioned by a friend. https://goo.gl/wmXJUP
Relationships: Hitokage | Charmander/Nymphia | Sylveon
Kudos: 3





	Ditto Takes Over

It was a beautiful day in Kanto, to a human. To one particularly plump charmander, it was quite cold. Nonetheless, the sun was shining overhead, blanketing all of Kanto in warmish rays. It was typical to find his evolutionary chain somewhere warmer, perhaps the edge of a volcano, but for Charmander, he was happy right here: at the bank of a pond which glistened, reflecting the green of the trees which surrounded it. He slept in a cave not far from here, where his flame was safe from rain or winds, but on a good day he would spend his day here for one simple reason: he was smitten. 

He sat upon a stone not far from the water’s edge, watching a shellder bubble from the bed of the pond, while the occasional magikarp or (if he was lucky) goldeen swam by. His attention was stolen though by a familiar rustling of the tall grass on the opposite edge of the pond, as the subject of his admiration stepped out to drink from the pond: a sylveon whose ribbons seemed to move along the wing like a majestic dragonair. Charmander’s heart swelled, and his stomach was filled with a familiar array of butterfree. The flame on his tail even grew to match the size of his widening eyes as he simply stared, far too infatuated to look away, but too shy to approach her.

Sylveon saw the strange charmander staring, but she also saw his flames flare up, and decided it would be best to keep her distance, even if she thought he was a little cute: it probably meant he was looking for fight. She would have none of that, and so once she finished getting her daily dose of water, she stuck up her nose and as sassy as she could, she walked back into the forest. Watching the entire exchange from one of the tallest branches was a chubbier-than-normal pidgey whose eyes were flushed with a purplish hue.

However, this was only half a pidgey. The other half was Ditto, a special ditto. Ditto had just escaped from a lab stationed a few kilometers from here, where Team Rocket was experimenting with mind control. This ditto did not actually know transform, yet here it was as a pidgey, sort of. This ditto instead, can possess pokémon. The “pidgey” flew across the forest on the side they had seen the sylveon flee before it spotted her checking her ribbons for tangles. Mid-flight, the ditto ejected itself from the pidgey, and landed with a “plat” in front of the sylveon who jumped at the sudden arrival. 

At first, Sylveon simply stared at the strange ditto, whose color was lighter than most, and instead of a flat pink, they were instead a swirling pattern, like a true fluid. The ditto’s eyes looked sinister, and Sylveon could feel something was wrong, so along with her instincts she ran, only to feel one of her paws caught by a pinkish tentacle which dragged her back. She tried to fight off the ditto, but it had soon pinned her on her back with four tentacles on each limb. Sylveon was no weak sylveon, and so with determination in her eyes, she opened her mouth to release a powerful moonblast… a move that would turn out to be a mistake. As soon as her maw revealed itself, a surge of the pinkish slime poured into it, and her serious eyes soon turned to shock, as her belly expanded, and her proportions became more… chubby, due to the slime in her system. Eventually, the entire ditto was transferred inside Sylveon, and her eyes turned a purplish hue just like the pidgey.

Sylveon then began to bare a sinister grin, before she turned around, and headed back towards the pond. Near the water’s edge, she once again saw Charmander… but he was distracted watching the water, not expecting her this time. She did her best to move her paws silently as she circled the pond, sneaking around to the back of the unsuspecting pokémon. Charmander didn’t notice her until she was right next to him, he turned his head and saw her staring at him, he froze. She had never been this close to him before… he could swear she looked different… yet, it was a good different: he liked it. She was beautiful, and as he stared with his jaw dropped, she giggled, and then tackled him.

Her weight landed upon Charmander, and he fell to the ground with a grunt. It hurt quite a lot, she was clearly a much much higher level than he was, and her tackle felt like a hundred he was winded and dazed from the impact, but before he could make any objections, her lips had suddenly forced themselves upon his. Her lips were soft like a velvet, even softer than her fur, and her saliva tasted faintly like bubblegum as she intrusively prodded her tongue into him. He struggled for a moment, confused, but his struggles did nothing but hurt himself. When he realized he was completely overpowered, he gave in, partly since this had been his dream, hadn’t it? He had no idea she liked him back… let alone enough to make out with him. Her tongue was smaller than his, but it worked with such strength and dominance. It made him feel a strange way… a strange way which reflected down below, his small member growing hard, a change that Sylveon felt beneath her.

Charmander took a breath as she suddenly pulled her mouth off of his, he thought it was over, until she turned around, and he saw above him blocking out the sun were her own privates, surrounding by her voluptuous thighs. Overwhelmed, and full of shock he opened his mouth to scream, but he was quickly muffled as Sylveon released a small giggle and sat down. Charmander’s nose was pressed firmly against her rear, as his maw was practically forced inside of her, her juices already flowing. He was forced to swallow some of it, another potent taste of sweets you can expect from a fairy type as she released her weight on him, immobilizing him as her ass blocked about ninety percent of Charmander’s breath. She rubbed her behind into him, making sure he was locked tightly between, before she brought her own mouth down to investigate his own arousal, which despite his struggles to get free and breathe, was only growing harder. Without hesitation she snickered and opened her mouth to deliver a long lick up the shaft that sent a chill down Charmander’s spine, before her soft lips enveloped the tip of his member.

Charmander felt what was happening, and even though every fiber of his being told him to escape… he couldn’t, and so smothered, overpowered, and desperate, he embraced the feeling, and began to offer his own contribution to her, as she slid her mouth down his shaft, her soft tongue caressing it like a delicate fiery popsicle. Soon, she began to bob with a sort of rhythm, getting slower near the top, and rolling her tongue around its width, before shooting down quickly, and rising again a bit slower. Charmander felt something rising within him as his leg began to switch, and just as he felt it reach its peak, and he felt like something was about to happen to him… she pulled her mouth off, and wrapped a ribbon firmly around his member, squeezing it as to let nothing out. He squirmed in pain, but she didn’t let up until the feeling went away, and she was sure he wouldn’t finish before SHE was ready.

Finally, she lifted her rump as he took a deep breath. He made another break for it as she turned around, but was quickly pinned, as her face now hung above his. His face was flush with red and mixed with both fear… and arousal. Hers was entirely selfish and sinister, as she positioned herself over him, and then sat down once again, this time Charmander simply let out an “eep!” as he was forced inside of her, all the way down to the base. She bit in her lip in enjoyment, as she rose her hips again, then forced them back down in the same tempo she used with her mouth. Charmander could let out little other than short gasps, as she too let out pleasured breaths. Her speed rose over time until her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her tongue dangled out of her mouth, before she made a final slam down onto Charmander’s hips that nearly caused him to pass out, as he felt her juices seep around his member, and in turn a flood of his own was forced up into her womb, as they both panted.

Then, Charmander saw a pink slime began to crawl its way back out of her mouth, ejecting a ditto that slid onto the grass, as her eyes returned to normal, and she looked at Charmander… then down at what had happened… then back up, and felt the seed filling her womb, as her face simply filled with shock and an intense blush. She barely managed a word, before Charmander’s stupid smile was replaced with another wave of fear as the ditto began forcing himself into Charmander. Sylveon watched as his eyes turned purple, and locked on with hers, his stupid smile turned into another sinister smirk. She felt the member which was inside of her suddenly become hard again, causing her to wince.

Ditto was not done just yet.


End file.
